Crafting
= Crafting Overview = Crafting is the process of taking Jade and Gems and creating equip-able jewellery to enhance your characters stats. Up to 10 items of jewellery can be worn at once, although slots to equip any more than 1 must be purchased for 50 tokens each. When crafting Jewellery, the first choice the player must make is what type of item they wish to craft. In order of size, these are: Earring (limited to 2) Ring (limited to 6) Bracelet (limited to 6) Necklace (limited to 3) Crown (limited to 1) The size of the item loosely relates to the Base jade cost. When adding gems to an item, it is important to remember that a larger item will accept more gems easily than a smaller item. for example, a ring will generally accept 3 gems with no losses, but as you add more gems beyond this amount there is an increasing chance that the gem will fail to be added to the item and will be lost. If a player wishes to use excessive amounts of gems to create an item, it is recommended they do so with a crown. Do note however, that due to the way crafting works, going a long way beyond the 'soft cap' for an item will generally be a bigger gamble. to give an example: A crown with 40 gems in could potentially have total stats of 286, but will on average only have 208. A crown with 200 gems in could potentially have 1430 Total Stats, but will on average only have 403 total stats. A larger investment results in a larger gamble, with higher potential gains but lower chance for such gains. The stats provided by gems successfully added to the item relate to the gems placed in (Diamonds = Health, Sapphire = Attack, Ruby = Defence, Emerald = Accuracy, Opal = Evasion). The ratio of stats out will reflect the gems added regardless of what does and doesn't succeed. Each successful gem will provide 5 stat points to it's type, which is then put through 2 modifiers; 1)Item type modifier. Some items give a small bonus to specific stats. The better items however give this bonus to all stats equally. 2)+/-5% modifier. After everything else is calculated, the result is put through a +/- 5% randomiser. Back to Top = Formula for Destroying Jewellery = The formula for how much jade and how many of each gem you receive when destroying a piece of jewellery is as follows (provided by TANK): Base jade required to craft type of jewellery + Sum of total stats in piece of jewellery = Amount of Jade Amount of Health / 10 = Number of Diamonds (rounded down) Amount of Attack / 10 = Number of Sapphires (rounded down) Amount of Defence / 10 = Number of Rubies (rounded down) Amount of Accuracy / 10 = Number of Emeralds (rounded down) Amount of Evasion / 10 = Number of Opals (rounded down) The base amounts of jade required to craft each type of jewellery are as follows: Earring = 3 base jade required Ring = 6 base jade required Bracelet = 12 base jade required Necklace = 50 base jade required Crown = 200 base jade required So for example, if you have a Bright Purple Crown with 120 Health, 100 Attack, and 98 Defence, it would fit into the formula like so: 200 (Base jade required for a crown) + 318 (Sum of total stats) = 518 jade received for destroying 120 (Amount of Health) / 10 = 12 Diamonds received 100 (Amount of Attack) / 10 = 10 Sapphires received 98 (Amount of Defence) / 10 = 9 Rubies received (rounded down from 9.8) Also, the pieces of jewellery that have negative stats (from bosses) are taking those negative numbers into account for figuring out jade. For example, the Crown of Death is -40 Health, +220 Attack. The falls into the formula like so: 200 (Base jade required for a crown) + 180 (Sum of total stats, 220 + -40) = 380 jade received for destroying -40 (Amount of Health) / 10 = 0 Diamonds received (you cannot receive, or basically lose gems from a negative amount) 220 (Amount of Attack) / 10 = 22 Sapphires Back To Top = Smoosh = You've come to the limit of badass jewelry, yet you feel you need some more points in one of your five stats. One can try crafting the most bodacious piece of jewelry ever, or for the brave, one can try their hand at Smoosh. Smoosh is a simple process where you take one piece of jewelry and jam another into it. Or maybe utter some magical words, like 'abracadabra', ' alakazam', or my personal favorite, 'dammit, please don't break again !', to make it work. Now that you know this option exists, let's talk about how it works.Go to your Inventory, Jewellery section, and scroll down to where the unequipped items are. By each piece you will see Link Equip Destroy Smoosh. Click Smoosh and you will be brought to another screen with a dropdown menu. If you are able to Smoosh. The dropdown menu will list all the other pieces of unequipped jewelry that you are able to attempt to put together.You will find that you can Smoosh different jewelry types together, such as a ring with a bracers, an earring with a crown, etc. You can also Smoosh together crafted items with non-crafted ones or with each other. However, there is a limit to combining items, and that is that only items within certain ranges can be Smooshed. The ranges are: * 1-200 * 201-400 * 401-600 * 601-800 * 801-1000 * 1001-1200 * 1201-1400 * etc. This is hardly a certain process, though you still have a decent chance.of success. The rates of success and failure are: * 60% failure - the second piece of jewelry is destroyed. * 35% success - the two pieces combine and you now have an item with raised stats. * 5% catastrophic failure - both items that you are trying to Smoosh are destroyed. Bummer. There is a more positive bit of news. The higher your Jewelcrafting, the higher the chance of successfully combining the two pieces will be. Lastly, and this isn't positive, if one Smooshes items with negative stats, such as A Hole In Your Head with another, you increase the amount of negative. Note: when successful, you will gain between 2.5% and 7.5% of the second item's stats. Back To Top